1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel desulfurization catalysts and to a method of utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,768 discloses the preparation of cation-exchanged crystalline aluminosilicates in which the cation is a transition metal, such as platinum, molybdenum and chromium. The procedure involves mixing the aluminosilicate with DMSO or other solvent and then adding a solution of a metal compound in DMSO to the zeolite DMSO mixture, removing the DMSO, and washing, drying and calcining the resulting solids.
The following references disclose the use of cobalt or molybdenum compounds or both on alumina in desulfurization: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,577,823; 2,737,471; 2,761,816-7; 2,837,465; 2,886,750; 2,880,171; 2,894,903; 2,905,636; 3,000,816; 3,075,915 and 3,712,861. A number of these references disclose the technique of either presulfurizing the catalyst prior to desulfurization or including a specific sulfur compound in the feedstock to carry out in situ sulfiding or the use of metal sulfides themselves in preparing the catalyst. Usually the catalysts are prepared by aqueous impregnation followed by drying and calcining.